Love or Lust
by Syndicar
Summary: Servant!Elsa / Dark!Anna . Never before has someone rejected her the way that she did. She always gets what she wants, and this time, it won't be any different. ElsAnna.
1. The beginning

**A/N: Hey everyone! :3 I was in bed last night, about to fall asleep when I had all these amazing ideas that just NEVER pop into my head when i'm awake and can actually do something about it -.- Thankfully this time I remembered my idea and... here it is! **

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like it :) **

* * *

Life for an orphan such as Elsa was never easy. She was gentle, shy, easily intimidated, and fearful. Always taught to please others caused the young girl to behave with what others would call idiocy and naivety. No matter what she has on hand, in her pockets or what she was wearing, if there was a person in need she would not hesitate to give, and give she will. It was also because of her kindness that one day when a traveler had asked her for help in the city of Corona that she was able to move away from that hell hole to yet... another hell hole. Working for the traveler, Adam Arendale, the founder of the city of Arendale, was pleasant. It was the people she had to work with that caused Elsa to rethink her decision. It wasn't all that bad, no, she made friends, but also gained enemies. 'Its cause they're jealous' her friends would often tell her 'its cause you're so beautiful' Elsa just laughed at that. Beautiful? Elsa thought solemnly looking at herself with her platinum blonde hair and tattered clothes 'I am anything but.'

This morning was a bit different. She woke up at the crack of dawn and had the lazy head maid order her to fetch some groceries and make breakfast for the Sir before he woke up (Which was SUPPOSED to be her job) but Elsa nodded with a smile. The usual. Stepping out into the city Elsa noticed the buzzing energy of the people around her. The citizens of Arendale was in an uproar this morning. News were spreading like wildfire but the only thing Elsa could make out was about 'the returning of the princess'. "Excuse me, sir?" Elsa called out when she reached the bakery. The big hulking man turned around and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Elsa my dear! How many times do I have to lecture you about that 'sir' thing." he chided kindly, reaching over to get the girl her usual orders. Elsa nervously tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Sorry s- Oaken." the large man sighs disappointingly, knowing that was all he was going to get out of the girl. He took the money from Elsa's outstretched hand and traded it with the bag of goodies.

"Have a good day now, you hear?" Elsa simply bowed respectfully before looking up at the kind man with curiosity.

"Oaken, um," she tucks yet another piece of hair behind her hair, looking down at something interesting on her shoe. The big man was taken by surprise, never before in the couple years that he has known the girl was she able to speak more than a couple words to him. "I-I was wondering about what people have been talking about?" her voice was barely above a whisper but Oaken heard it nevertheless. He smiled down at her and leaned against the counter to get closer to the girl.

"Have you not heard in your mansion? The daughter of the Sir is returning home. Today." Elsa's head snapped up at that.

"D-daughter?! ...Today?" She was so confused. 'He has a daughter?' Oaken nodded.

"Yes my dear, today. So you better hurry home and get ready, shes quite something, that one." The platinum blonde nodded rapidly before rushing out of the store to head back to the mansion. Walking back to the mansion was peaceful, the wind cooling her down from the summer heat and felt pleasant on her skin. It was rudely interrupted, however, by a cocky voice and the smell of expensive cologne blocked out the scent of nature.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa. What a pleasure to see you out here." Even at the sound of his voice she wanted to vomit but she kept her composure. Turning around she smiled falsely at the son of the Sir, the thirteenth son. She bowed down respectfully as she did with Oaken and tried to maintain her even breathing.

"Master Hans." he came closer to her and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Now, now, no need for pleasantries. We're all friends here." Elsa nodded and smiled at him again.

"Is there anything you need of me? If not I must hurry home and get ready for the Sir's breakfast." Hans frowned at that. Elsa herself was impressed at the clarity of her words. She was always stuttering and unsure, but today was different. Hans just shook his head, waving her off.

"No. I'll see you at home Elsa." The blonde bowed once again and turned to leave. Before she could take a step however, his hand gave her a light smack on her rear. He laughed joyously. "Bye~" Elsa felt her skin crawl. It wasn't the first time this man has violated her, but she couldn't get used to it. How could anyone get used to it? Elsa continued walking, calming herself before reaching the mansion. When she finally reached the huge front lawn, she was back to her normal (but not really) self. She was good at that; keeping her emotions in check. Finally reaching the kitchen, she found the head maid sitting on the island conversing with one of her 'minions', upon seeing her, she leaps off the counter and slaps her across the face. The usual.

"You were gone 10 minutes longer than usual. Probably fooling around with some farm boy or boys at the market hmmm?" Elsa gave her a blank look that sent a shiver down the head maid's spine. "Whatever." she forcefully tore the bags from Elsa's hand and ruffles through them. That was Elsa's cue to leave and do her duties. Walking through the mansion to the living room quarters, Elsa picks up a feather duster and busies herself. It was around 7:30 when she heard the large clock 'dong', meaning the Sir was up. Right when Elsa finishes her duties cleaning the staircase, did the Sir came down the stairs grinning at her.

"Elsa.." he says. The blonde quickly bowed and he chuckles. "How are you this morning?" Elsa felt a warm feeling fill her body. It was only him that ever expresses their concerns about her and asks her such questions. She felt herself smile at the man.

"I'm fantastic, sir. How are you?" the Sir's grin just got even wider.

"I don't believe i've told you this, Elsa, but my daughter is coming home today! Shes been gone from home for about 3 years now. Continuing education over in Corona." Elsa nods, happy to see her master happy. Suddenly they both heard loud screeches outside the mansion and Elsa looked questioningly over to the source of the noise. "Oh wow. I think that's her. Come along, Elsa, come meet my daughter." He led her to the front of the mansion and threw the doors open, walking out. Elsa decided to just stay inside the mansion and look from afar. There were already men carrying suitcases out of the green sports car, the color was glaring! Elsa had to squint her eyes in order to even see anything. She heard the voices get closer to her and when she actually found the daughter of her master, she was already inside the house and was staring right at her. Elsa's eyes widened and she bowed, not even having the time to fully look at the missus.

"How about her daddy?" She heard the childlike voice ask. The blonde looked up and her eyes locked with the girl's teal eyes. 'wow' "I want her."


	2. Anna

**A/N: Thank you so much for the follows/favorites guys! :D I really hope you like this one! This is my first story so if could, please review and tell what I can do to make this story better! **

**Disclaimer: FROZEN WILL NEVER BE MINE. NO MATTER WHAT I DO. ;-; And if it is, you'll see that the sequel for frozen will just be full of fluffy ElsAnna moments. :D**

* * *

'Wow' thought Elsa, looking into the most beautiful shade of teal she had ever seen. 'They're so... different.' "I want her." she heard the young missus say, her arms crossed across her chest. Adam grunted disapprovingly.

"Anna. You can't go around saying you want something. She is a human being." Elsa looked at the girl fully now and was not anticipating the red hair, the revealing clothes, or most importantly, her eye color. This girl seemed different; not just because of her eyes, but because she reeked confidence. Clad only in a navy blue tank top and jean short shorts, the way she dressed was enough proof of just how much confidence she had. Adam Arendale wasn't anything like that. He had brown hair and eyes. Appearance wise, they looked nothing alike. Elsa furrowed her brow, 'how could this be?'. Anna rolls her eyes at her dad and growls. The kind of attitude this girl was using was not what Elsa was used to, or seen, for that matter.

"Fine. I want her to be my caretaker. Does that sound better?" Adam just nods and motions for Elsa to come closer. Bowing her head down, she made her way over to stand in front of the red head.

"Yes sir?" she asks, looking up now at Adam.

"Elsa, this is Anna, my daughter. From now on, your duties are fully dependent on Anna. You will take care of her necessities and... wants." he states, waving his arm about. Elsa turns her body to face Anna's.

"It will be my pleasure to serve you, mistress Anna." the red head grins.

"Awesome. Then from now on you can call me... yours and i'll call you mine." Anna winks at the blonde and Elsa felt a great heat come over her. Adam laughs heartily at her joke.

"Anna, don't do that with Elsa, she's much too innocent and shy. Now go on, Elsa will show you your room." and with that, Adam turned on his heels and headed deeper into the mansion. Elsa heard Anna whisper to herself, catching the words "...for long"

"Pardon?" the blonde asked, but only got a smirk in return. With Anna staring intently at her, the shy servant was suddenly feeling nervous and felt her throat go dry. Assuming Anna will take residence in one of the guest rooms, Elsa clears her throat quietly and bows again before turning towards the large staircase "This way please, mistress." Anna groaned.

"Just call me Anna. I hate all the pleasantries and crap. Its so dull and boring. We're not back in the, what, uhh old era." Elsa just nods politely and continued walking. Anna followed right behind, examining the girl. "So why's a person like you working in this shabby place? You're not one of my father's whores are you?" Elsa froze and she whipped around to look at the red head, obviously surprised at the question.

"N-no, mistress. I am just working to live." Anna smiled at that.

"Why work? I'm sure you'll get a lot of money leeching off some stupid old rich men out there." nothing in this house ever really changed, Anna noted. Everything either gray or brown, everything neat and proper. She frowned in distaste. "Not to offend you or anything, but you look like someone that can go out and get 5 guys and fool them easily." studying some old and probably stupid painting on the wall, Anna failed to notice the stance of the servant. She was trembling as a few silent tears cascaded down her cheeks. Sucking in a deep breath, Elsa told herself to keep it in. Not hearing the blonde's reply, Anna looked on at the platinum blonde with annoyance. "Did you not h-"

"Woman should respect each other, mistress, we are not items." Anna was flabbergasted at her words. 'Ah. Interesting.' The red head smirked and studied her nails as she walked towards Elsa. With their distance closing in, Elsa felt herself panicking. 'Oh no. I should not have said anything.' When Anna got right beside her and leaned her face down, Elsa felt hot all over, she wanted to sprint, hide, anything to get away from Anna's teal eyes.

"You are correct. So why, I ask, again, are you working here?" Elsa felt her warm breath blow on her ear and she snaps her head towards the red head, their face an inch apart. Elsa gulps quite audibly, and the widening of Anna's smile just confirmed that she has heard it. She was looking at those damn beautiful eyes and she couldn't tear her eyes away no matter how hard she tried.

"B-because of your father, mistress. He took me in from Corona when I was on the streets." Anna tore her eyes off of Elsa's momentarily to look down at her clothes (Which consists of a black tshirt and short sweat pants) before coming back up entrap the blonde once more. Gliding her fingers up the servant's pale arm to her face, Elsa did all she could to not pull away. "M-mistress. May I ask w-what you're doing?" Anna continued her featherlike touches from her face down to her collar, she absentmentedly drew small patterns, causing Elsa's breathing to quicken.

"You know, Elsa..." she started, looking at where her fingers were on the servant's skin. "You're. So. Breathtaking." The blonde shivers as those fingers went up her neck and felt her warm sweet breath fan across her face. "You really shouldn't be confined in these boring, hideous clothes." The red head giggled at the redness of her servant's face and then, just like that, she pulled away. "Come. My personal maid will not be wearing such distasteful clothing." The blonde blew out a breath of relief. So now, instead of Elsa leading Anna to her room, Anna took the lead, taking the servant's arm rather forcefully. Which, thankfully happened. Elsa didn't have a clue as to where her room was.

The servant realized that she has never been in this part of the mansion before. The whole castle was painted either grey and brown, sure, but this part was special it seem. The further Anna dragged her down the hallway, the more colors she saw around her. The paintings were of landscapes and city views and the walls were turning a more of a pastel green. "Ah thats much better." she heard Anna say. Raising her brow in questioning she places a hand on Anna's that was covering her wrist.

"What is, mistress?" Anna threw open a large door and pulled Elsa inside before slamming the door shut. Finally, Anna let go of her wrist and Elsa immediately brought her arm up to her chest to rub the area the red head grabbed.

"Ugh. Call me Anna! Are you not bored of the stupid colors of this whole place. Its like a goddamn jail!" the mistress flopped onto the bed and continued to rant. "You'd think someone with that kind of money would put more work into making a nicer place to live! But nooo, like, look at you! he probably pretended to help you from the streets so he could screw you over and over again, I mean, I would! But you don't se- wait what?!" Elsa blushed furiously as she caught onto what her mistress said. Anna sat up on her bed, wide eyed and looking over at Elsa. "I mean, no, I don't want to. I mean.. ugh! Whatever. Can you just, get out." Elsa mumbled a little affirmation and quickly left the room.

Outside of the door, Elsa stood there pacing around, unsure of what to do. Her duties were dependent on Anna, so she couldn't leave. She sighed and leaned against the pastel green wall wondering what kind of person her mistress was. 'She's demanding.. and sort of touchy, thats for sure...' suddenly the door to her mistress's room opened and she quickly got off the wall and stood up straight.

"What? Why the hell are you standing outside my door?" Anna shook her head, indicating Elsa shouldn't answer. "Never mind. Come in, I need you to get out of those stupid clothes." and with that she went back into her room. Exhaling another calming breath Elsa followed her mistress. The lights in the room was turned on and the servant looked around in awe. The walls were painted the same as the hallway but the paintings in this room was magnificent. They were all lined up side by side, mountains after mountains, sunsets after sunsets. "Its beautiful isn't it." Anna asked from beside her.

Elsa nodded hesitantly. "Yes, Anna." teal eyes looked at her and Anna let out a happy squeal. "Finally! You said my name." Elsa smiled shyly at the red head. 'She's like a little kid.' Anna threw something at her.

"Okay, try this on. Take your dress off." Elsa looked at what Anna gave her and gasped. 'I-I can't wear this!' "And why not?" she asked, hands on hip. 'oops.'

"I-Its much too revealing, Anna..." the dress was a sky blue thin strapped v-neck that came down _really_ low, the back was exposed and the tight dress didn't even look like it was long enough to cover her butt! Anna chortles.

"Who says you're wearing that out there? You're wearing that in here and in here only." Elsa looked confusedly at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Anna rolls her eyes and crosses her arms across her chest.

"I order you to strip. Right. Now." Elsa gaped.

"Right h-here?" Anna nodded in affirmation. "Um."

"Do you want to undress yourself or do you want me to undress for you?" The mistress asked calmly, her eyes roaming Elsa's figure. Elsa's eyes widen at the threat and before she knew it, she was throwing the shirt and pants off and putting the dress on. "Ah, ah, ah. Slow down. You don't need to be that scared." Anna chuckles, her eyes focusing on the servant's legs and stomach. She licks her lips unconsciously. When Elsa was finished dressing, the dress really didn't cover much. The servant breathed a sigh of relief however, to find that the dress covered most of her cleavage and went down past her butt. "Good. Now come here."

The blonde went over and sat on one of the comfy chairs Anna was patting. As soon as she sat down, she felt her mistress pulling at her locks of tangled hairs. "Ah!" a gasp of pain escaped her thin lips.

"It'll be over before you know it." In a couple of moments, Elsa's hair was in a neat braid and the servant let out an involuntary 'wow'. "I know. You better look this good every time I see you."

Standing up from the chair, Elsa faced Anna. "Does it matter?" Anna gave her a smirk and tip toed up to her ear.

"You'll do whatever the hell I want, Elsa."


	3. Hans

**A/N: WOO! WARNING: There's some swearing in this chapter! Tell me what you guys think! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN FROZEN**

* * *

Its rather interesting. Its been less than couple of hours since Anna, the daughter of Adam Arendale, arrived, and already it seems the mansion just got _that much more exciting._ "ANNAAAA." the red head snickers, placing her chin in her palm and shrugging her brows at a confused Elsa. She was delighted upon hearing the thundering steps of her _brother._

* * *

-10 minutes prior-

"Mistress Anna, I don't thi-" a smirk graced Anna's face as she poured in the whole salt container into the awaiting cup of steaming caffeine.

"Oh Gerda, you really worry too much." humming, she stirred the white grains until _most_ of it was gone. Gerda was an elderly caretaker of the thirteen brothers Anna had and was like family to the Arendale household. "Now, take this to him and he'll know what to do." lifting the plate with the coffee, she gave it to Gerda, giving the woman a wink before walking off. The elderly woman sighed and lifting the cup ready to pour it when Anna called out from the hallway. "And don't you dare pour my work down the drain!"

* * *

Elsa glanced nervously at her mistress, a sheen of sweat appeared on her forehead and she quickly wiped it off using a tissue. After the incident with the servant's lack of 'fashion', Anna gave her an alternative choice. A black vest with a red button up dress shirt and black pants. Her hair was restyled into a ponytail, her bangs slicked back. She had to admit, she looked posh. Elsa was then ordered to clean the mistress's bedroom from top to bottom, paintings, bathroom, and unpack and rearrange the closet as Anna liked. All the while she did all this, the red head would occasionally glance up from her magazine to watch Elsa do her chores. Sometimes, the servant would feel her right behind her but when she turned around, Anna had her back to the maid and was commenting on who knows whats.

After an hour of Elsa doing her chores, Anna quickly left the room, telling her to continue what she was doing. Before Elsa knew it, Anna had returned to her room and a very angry Hans was storming in a couple minutes later.

"What do you think you're doing you bitch?!" he spat, throwing the coffee cup down onto the floor. The contents now taint the soft, white carpet. 'Ugh. coffee stains are hard to get off!' Elsa whined to herself. Anna calmly waved hello, still seated on her sofa. Hans grew even redder.

"Hey Hans! Long time no see! I guess it hasn't been very long though considering how you still look like a fucking douche." she giggled. The mistress had said it with such... normalcy that Elsa couldn't even think the coarse language used could be taken offensively. 'wow, Hans is turning into so many different colors!' the servant thought, amused. Her smile was threatening to escape.

The 'douche' gritted his teeth and walked right up to Anna before grabbing both straps of her tank top and hoisting her up effortlessly. Elsa took a step forward in alarm. "You listen here you freak." one of his spit droplets landed on Anna's cheek and the girl made a disgusted face before wiping it away with the back of her hand. Hans didn't even notice. "You're just a kid father brought in. So don't think you're going to get away from messing with me." he snarled. 'a kid Adam brought in?' Elsa's brows furrowed. 'That.. would make sense.' Anna's face turned red and puffed up and Hans was giving her a 'there's something wrong with you' face before Elsa noticed that Anna was trying to keep in her laughter but failing.

"Oh god! This is rich! Hans, please, enlighten me. What can YOU do to ME?" she asked, placing her hands on both of his that were on her straps. A look of terror passed through Hans and suddenly he was on the ground clutching his nose and his little Hans Jr. "There's your answer. Ab-so-lute-leh nothing!" Anna chuckled proudly. "After all these years, you still fall for my silly games." Elsa blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of the situation. 'how did Anna do that?' Hans finally brought himself up slowly and growled at the red head.

"You've improved." he chuckled, rubbing his hands together and cracking some of his fingers. "Let me guess.. Father's going to be storming into this room in no less than a few minutes?" Anna shook her head, licking her lips.

"Not just father~" she sing songed and she watched in amusement as Hans eyes widened.

"What do you mean NOT JUST FATH-" he was cut off with a loud bang as Anna's door slammed open and when he went to turn around, a woman collided into him, causing them both to land on the floor. Anna went and grabbed hold onto Adams arm, _crying._ Stunned, Elsa could only try to make herself look smaller, hoping for herself to be invisible. Adam was seething. His face red with rage and his giant fists was clenched so tightly together they were losing circulation. Hans scrambled up lifting the fallen woman up with him, he knew what was coming. "Please. Let me explain!"

"You've been SLEEPING with MY wife?!" Anna grinned wickedly from the crook of her father's neck. Elsa, who was studying Anna intently couldn't even begin to _describe_ what she was feeling for her mistress at that moment. 'why is like this one moment and different one moment later?! Is she just faking all this?' "and you have the tendency to come into my princess's room and accuse her of doing such foul deeds?!" Hans glanced down at his feet an closed his eyes. He knew there was no way he was getting out of this one. He knew that Adam wouldn't listen if Anna was there. _Anna. _Hans looked up with fire in his eyes. _That bitch ruined everything for me. _He glared at the smirking red head. "So?! Are you going to talk, boy?" _boy. _It was such an offense. To Hans, all he wanted was for his own father to accept him as a _man._ Trying to prevent the loss of his inheritance, or whatever he had left in the Arendale mansion, all he could do was shake his head. It was best to stay quiet.

Adam let out one big shaky exhale. His fists loosening up. "Anna, did he do anything to you sweetheart?" she let out a chocked sob and looked up at him with doleful eyes, her lips in a pout.

"N-No daddy, i'm okay." she wiped away her tears. If there were an audience, Elsa would've started clapping at the spectacular performance. Adam nodded, brushing her bangs back and kissing her wet cheeks.

He looked grimly up at Hans and snarled. "I want you to pack up your bags." Anna let out a tiny gasp, but her face failed to show any sorrow. Hans looked down at the woman in his arms. "I'm talking about both of you." Hans and the woman merely gulped and quickly left the room. Elsa gulped. This would be her first time seeing Adam get so infuriated that he would expel one of his sons.

Staring now at Elsa, he smiled thinly at her. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter." looking at his still teary eyed daughter. "I'll see you at lunch." kissing her forehead goodbye he left the room without a sound.

It was quiet in the room now that everyone had left and Elsa was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. She couldn't look at her mistress in the eyes and she didn't want to move as she may alert the red head's attention. Suddenly she hears a little giggle from across the room. She shot her head up in time to see her mistress clutching her stomach and rolling on her bed.

"God! Did you see the look on Hans face?! Man!" Elsa blanched. Her brother just got _kicked out _and here she was _giggling _away?!

"Ahem." The blonde cleared her voice. Reaching up to unbutton the first two buttons. It was suddenly so hot and she felt like she was in hell. The laughter died down and Anna was on her bed staring at her with her head on both of her palms.

"I know what you're thinking." she drawled. "But I always get what I want."


	4. Mother?

It was weird how fast Adam got up and into the market again. The _dating _market that is. Within a few days time, he was coming home with a new lady on his arm. Belle was her name. She was a bruntte with brown eyes and she was beautiful, charming, _sexy, _and was immediately _hated_ by Anna. Everyone else, however, was delighted as Belle shook each and everyone's hands and even gave some of them hugs!

"Ugh, she keeps throwing her sex eyes at everyone! That vixen!" The red head exclaimed, throwing her arms above her head and grunting unladylike. In the few days that Elsa has gotten to know her mistress, she couldn't help but find her absolutely adorable. Like the younger sister and family Elsa never had. Its true that she's rude, demanding, cocky, and downright spoiled; but when it came to Elsa, however, the red head treats her with uttermost care. It was an everyday thing for Elsa that once she started working (or just picked up a cloth), Anna would tell her to stop and rest (even though she didn't do anything) and take her to the garden where they would both lie down on the grass and relax. The servant wanted to complain, tell her mistress that it was _her _job, but she couldn't deny those teal eyes. Recently, Elsa realized what Anna had been doing behind her back.

* * *

"Why me?!" a shrill voice rang out, then a _clang!_

"Cause I did it yesterday." a monotonous voice replied. Elsa walked slowly towards the source of the sound, not meaning to eavesdrop but had to get a drink for Anna. A loud groan was heard and before she could round the corner to see into the kitchen she heard something that she was definitely not supposed to hear.

"What's the point of Elsa then?!" The blonde stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide. "Shes the personal caretaker, isn't she supposed to do whatever Anna wants?"

A huff. "Yes, exactly. She IS doing what Anna wants." Elsa can now tell that the voice was Cruella. Just like her name, she was definitely _cruel_. She was the head chef, and she viciously kills the poor animals that are bred just outside the mansion. "Get on with the program, you do whatever they order you to do." A groan sounded out.

"Ugh, fine. Elsa should consider herself lucky, having a girl like Anna have her back." Cruella laughed.

"Elsa is anything but lucky, Ursula. Just go and clean her bedroom, she gave us a time limit." Elsa gulped soundly, before turning and dashing away from the kitchen before Ursula came out.

* * *

"Like, did you see the way she was practically eating you up?! It was disgusting. I wanted to pull out her eyeballs." Anna looked up at the sitting Elsa, noticing that she had a distant look. They were at the garden right now, as per usual of their morning routine. Anna's head was propped on the maid's lap. "Uh, hello? anybody in there?" Anna waved in front of the blonde's face. Elsa quickly snapped out of it and blinked rapidly before looking down at Anna who looked annoyed. "Have you even been listening to what i've been saying?"

Elsa licked her chapped lips and tucked a random strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Of course, Anna. Belle is very beautiful." Anna's eyes narrows. 'uh oh, that was definitely not a good response.' Clearing her throat she attempted to cover her mistake. "But not as beautiful as you, my mistress." she blushed. It was difficult for Anna to not smile at this point and she reached up to nuzzle her head in the crook of her maid's neck.

"Aw, Elsa." The maid was frozen in her spot. It wasn't new, what Anna was doing, but Elsa just couldn't get comfortable with it. Sure, she was comfortable with Anna.. But since her mistress was such a touchy person, and she had never been, she didn't know what kind of physical contact 'normal' people would be accustomed to. She just wanted her mistress to be happy.

"Well now, aren't you two going beyond the boss and employee relationship?" a woman's voice sounded out from behind the pair, and Anna's response was to narrow her eyes. Sitting behind them under the tree, was Belle. It looked like she was there for a decent amount of time as she had a book half finished in her hand. Elsa felt the vibrations of Anna's growl from her neck and her upper body started to hurt because Anna just had to tighten her hold on the blonde.

"And why are you here, oh dear 11th mother of mine?" Anna asked vehemeously, pulling away from the servant and batted her eyelashes 'innocently' with a smile that could probably turn you into stone. Elsa blanched. This won't end well. The book Belle was reading snapped closed and the sound caused the maid to flinch.

"From what i've heard, you're not my daughter. Just some adopted kid Adam sympathizes." Elsa gulps and glances nervously at her mistress. Never before had she seen Anna like this. She could practically envision the sharp blades Anna had around her, ready to fling at the brunette who was wearing a proud smile. She wasn't proud for long.

"And from what i've heard, you were only priced at $100 per night. Wow, really expensive." Anna nodded her head, making a sarcastic impressed face. "I wonder how much daddy gives you per day! Probably $101." The red head snorts at her joke. Belle turned red and her lip was bleeding from where she bit it to hold back her screams.

"I don't know where you'd hear that, darling." Belle stated trying to sound nonchalent, but her voice shook. Her eyes then shifted to Elsa's. "You must be Elsa, correct? I don't think we've met." Elsa nodded hesitantly, feeling Anna loop her arms with hers. "Beast talks quite a bit about you." Anna snorts.

"Beast? Why? Is he a beast in bed?" Belle rolls her eyes.

"Does everything have to be _sexual _to you?!" she asked, exasperated. Anna just shrugged lazily and looked dreamily at Elsa, placing her shin on the blonde's shoulder. Belle sighed in annoyance. "I'll leave you two alone." and with that she left.

"Do you like her, Elsa?" Anna asked, twirling one of Elsa's blonde strands. The blonde furrowed her eyes and turned her body around, causing Anna to straighten up.

"Of course! She hasn't done anything harmful." The red head scrowled.

"Did you not see how she was speaking to me?!" The maid groaned.

"Thats because you acted rude first, Anna." Elsa could see Anna's face start to redden, tears were threatening to overflow and trail down her cheek. She knew how much Anna hated being told she was wrong, but she couldn't stand by and watch her mistress be consumed by her own ego. "You have to be nice to get kindness in return." Elsa pushed.

Anna nodded, avoiding Elsa's gaze and focussed on the swaying grass. "Does that work with love, Elsa?" The blonde hummed in response. Anna stared into the maid's blue eyes and crossed her arms. "Will you love me if I love you?" Elsa laughed.

"Of course! You're adorable. How could I not?" Elsa pinched her cheeks. "You're like the sister I've always wanted." Anna's frown deepened.

"Sister? Really, Elsa? Sister?" Her voice quivered. "Thats all I'll ever be to you?"

"What do you mean? Sisters are as good as it gets!" Elsa grinned at her response. Anna, however grew from disappointed to angry.

"Sisters don't really do this now do they?!" Elsa raised an eyebrow in response. 'Do what' she was going to say. But there was something blocking her voice from squirming out. Something soft, moist, and _hot. _'oh my god.' Elsa's eyes widened. She tried turning away. There were hands holding her in place. 'no. nonononono.'

Anna was kissing her.

* * *

**A/N: From this point on, it'll be a bit dark. A game is starting. Who's going to win? Hahahaha! I'm going to be making chapters a lot more longer now that I have a timeline of what is to happen, so please be patient and bear with me! :)**

**If there's something you want to see in this story or you have an idea to give me, please feel free! I need all the help I can get ^^**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows, favorites, and just reading this story in general! Hope everyone has a great day! Or, in my case, good night!**


	5. Bi-polar?

"Nnngh" The blonde moaned out, encouraging the red head further. Anna slicked her tongue in between Elsa's lips while the maid tried to pull herself away from Anna's persistent kisses. 'stop. stop' tears pricked her eyes and the more she fought to get away from the red head, the more she found herself deeper in the girl's embrace. _Disgust_, she felt _disgusted._ She felt like vomiting. She wanted to get away from _this_ girl.

Never before in her 21 years of life had she ever felt so repulsed by someone. She loved Anna, yes, but as a _sister, _and to be kissed by someone she saw as a sister _and _someone of the same sex? Sickening. This was her first kiss, and she was wondering how people even saw kissing as a wonderful thing. She read a lot of romance stories, and those novels certainly didn't play out this way.

Panicking, Elsa managed to get her legs in between their bodies, separating their meshed lips. She gasped all the air she could get into her lungs and yelled at the red head to let her go. Anna didn't listen. She held a firm grip on both of her wrists and Elsa flailed, oh did she flail. Finally, Anna was pushed - _more like shoved -_ away from her. In her panicking state, she had kicked and slapped the red head. Elsa whimpered. Shuffling back in a crabwalk-like way, she put in a couple of feet between them before she was able to look up, gasping and eyes watering.

Anna sported a nice nail mark on her cheek where the maid had slapped her and she was clutching her stomach in pain. When Elsa's eyes found Anna's, the blonde was terrified. Shock, pain, confusion, _anger _was all there. Anna's mouth was pulled back in a snarl.

"You.. kicked me?!" She reached up and held onto her bruising cheek. "AND slapped me?" Pulling herself off the floor she advanced onto the frozen girl, hovering above her, she could see the fear in her eyes and she just wanted to laugh and cry. Laugh because she wanted people to fear her, to know their rightful place. But this was Elsa, and Elsa being terrified of her made her want to cry. "Why?" her voice came out soft.

Elsa could tell she was losing control of her body, it was like she was in a dream. Everything was just so hazy. She tried to make a sound, shake her head, anything! But no, it was a fruitless battle.

Anna bit her lower lip, her hands in fists. Her mind was going rampant and she was angry at herself, angry at the situation, angry at the blonde for not answering. 'How dare she?' It was only ever her mother that had ever laid a hand upon her cheek and denied her what she wanted, it was only her mother that she _allowed_ to deny her without punishment. But her mother wasn't here, and she was unstoppable. She _felt_ unstoppable. 'I get what I want. Whatever I want. I always get what I want.' she repeated in her head.

Now standing before the girl, she tried to smile warmly before kneeling down and carefully placing her hand upon the blonde's beautiful hair, treading her hair through the blonde locks. "Don't you want me Elsa?" she cooed, the part of her that wanted Elsa to not fear her surfacing. She wanted it to sound lighthearted, but to Elsa however, it sounded like a death question. Yes and you're dead, or no... But then you're also dead. Without having much say in her own body, Elsa's head was shaking on its own. Anna's eyes flashed a dangerous green color, the I-don't-give-a-fuck Anna came through. Her hand that was pushing Elsa's bangs back was now yanking the hair from her scalp back with force and the blonde bit back a scream of pain.

Elsa has a new problem now. She couldn't breathe. She noticed that it was getting hazier, Anna's face was blurry, sort of pixelated. She couldn't feel the pain Anna elicited on her head. She couldn't hear what she was saying. Now, it was just.. dark.

* * *

A high pitch noise filled her ear. It was one of those whistle noises you'd hear when its dead silent. Elsa shot up but slumped back down again because of light headedness. She groaned. Her head hurt, her arms felt stiff, her neck needed to be cracked.. Not that she'd crack it anyway. Slowly opening her eyes, everything was kind of blurry, but it was clearing up the more she blinked and tried to focus.

'Back in Anna's room' she thought. Then she remembered. The kiss, the slap, how Anna pulled on her hair. The fear. Now, Elsa was one of those people who would avoid confrontation. But she couldn't possibly avoid her own mistress. 'Now what do I do...Anna can't possibly... be that kind of person. I must have been dreaming.' . The answer to that was the _click_ of the door knob. Adam and Belle walked in, hand in hand.

"Ah, sir, madam." Elsa stammered, struggling to get up and stand up, but the stiffness she felt was holding her down. Adam chuckled.

"Elsa, stay put. Anna told me how you fainted in the garden? Must have been the heat." 'So it wasn't a dream...' Elsa thought. Belle scoffed and Adam raised an eyebrow questioningly at his wife. She just smiled warmly back at him and he continued making his way over and sat down by the head of the bed, placing the back of his hand on Elsa's warm and damp forehead. "Mm, you're warm.. hopefully it isn't a fever." He placed his arm back in his lap. The maid gave a little smile. "How are you feeling though?"

"I'm alright sir, just a bit lightheaded." her voice came out a little hoarse. Belle noticed.

"Do you want something to drink, Elsa?" the maid darted her eyes from Adam to Belle. She wanted to say yes, of course, but how dare she? She was just a little maid and Belle was her mistress. She couldn't dare ask her to get her something to drink!

Adam sighs. "I'll go get some water and medicine for Elsa myself, dear." he stated, as if knowing about Elsa's internal battle. The maid's eyes widen slightly. _  
_

"Oh no! Sir, I couldn't possibly ask you to." he just reached down and ruffled her hair.

"You didn't ask. I'm doing it on my own accord." he gave Belle a chaste kiss before he left the room.

The brunette clears her throat couple of times, looking around the room, and stepping closer to Elsa. "Do you want to tell me what happened back there?" she asked, avoiding Elsa's questioning gaze.

"Back where?" The maid croaked out. She swore there was a hammer thumping down on her head. The bright lights in the room wasn't helping much at all.

"Ugh." Belle bit her lip. "In the garden. I saw Anna kiss you.. and the events after that." she fidgeted. Elsa made her nervous for some reason, and she wanted to figure out how and why. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked upon seeing the obvious dread on Elsa's face. The blonde shook her head rapidly, causing her neck to give a little cracking noise. 'ah. that feels better' Elsa thought. Elsa sat up on her bed, though the stiff feeling in her body didn't fade, her headache was quickly dissipating.

"I-Its quite alright madam. The mistress had probably not meant to do it." concern etched onto the brunette's face. 'didn't mean to do it?' Belle thought, shaking her head. It seemed as though Elsa was in denial. It was true, Elsa couldn't believe that the girl that she had gotten close to these couple of weeks suddenly turned into... _that _kind of person. Elsa involuntarily shivered as she thought of the kiss and how nauseated she felt. **  
**

"Elsa." Belle's voice cut through her train of thought. The brunette sat where her husband had, and carefully placed her hand on Elsa's that was placed on her stomach. "I just want you to know that i'm a friend. You can confine in me." Surprised, Elsa looked up into the brown eyes and saw how much concern and genuine care the brunette had for her. The maid gulped nervously, feeling herself sweat.

"Thank you so much madam.." Belle shook her head.

"Please, call me Belle." Elsa gave her a little meek smile and nodded. Thrilled, Belle wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulder in delight, causing Elsa to give a little yelp.

"If you need help, talk, anything at all. I'm here for you, okay?" before Elsa could squeak out an okay, the door to the room slammed open. Of course, it just had to be Anna, the person that would come in and see such a scene. Her eyes looked swollen and red, like she had been crying. Elsa felt concern grip her despite what the younger girl had done to her.

"Anna.." she murmured out. The sad look Anna had on her face evolved to one of pure hatred and loathing.

"Get. Out." Anna growled. Even though it wasn't directed at her, Elsa felt the cold sweat on her forehead and neck, her stomach was doing flops. Belle whipped around and a worried look crossed her face. Why she felt like she wanted to help Anna, she didn't know. The red head just looked so absolutely torn, like she was going to break at any given time. "I said. GET. OUT." Anna screamed, her finger pointing to the door. Belle looked over at Elsa who was slowly getting out of the bed and was struggling to stand up, instinct kicked in and Belle reached over to steady the wobbly girl. Before she could even touch Elsa, her body was flung against the wall. "Don't touch her." Anna seethed, standing in front of the fallen Elsa. Belle was infuriated upon seeing Elsa looking so helpless.

"What do you think you're doing?! Elsa isn't feeling well!" Anna gave her a cold look, but Belle was not affected. She stood up and made her way to Elsa again, not caring at all about what Anna would do to her. "Come on Elsa." She said giving the girl a hand. Instead of Elsa, Anna gripped on her hand. Pain surged through the brunette's hand and she let out a small gasp. "Anna stop!" Anna forcefully tugged the woman to the door and practically threw her out before slamming the door shut and locking it. Belle cried out from the locked door. The red head smiled triumphantly.

Elsa felt absolute dread come over her. She didn't want to be in a room, alone with Anna. She couldn't help the whimper that escape from her lips. She couldn't help but feel the fear that gripped her when Anna whipped around and looked down at her. And she certainly couldn't help but _miss _Anna. The Anna that always joked around with her, told her funny stories. The Anna that she _loved. _Looking into the deep pools of green that used to be teal, made Elsa positive that it wasn't her mistress, but a demon possessing her.

She came to a realization. She'll get her Anna back. No matter what it takes.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter :') I don't think i've ever felt so accomplished in my life, hahah. This one will hopefully be the last short chapter! Things will be picking up from this point. Sorry it took so long! It was just sort of hard for me to write Anna's character for some reason.**

**To those of you who have been asking about how dark Anna's character will be in this story, i'll have to say that she'll be pretty bi-polar... She's sly, will verbally abuse, all that good stuff. **

**I've never written a story that has smut before so I really don't know how well this story will turn out if I DO write a rape scene? But really, it is dependent on you guys and if you guys want it or not. Let me know! **

**There will be fluffy ElsAnna, do not fret! Its just going to take some time! **

**Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews, it makes me so happy to read them! It really encourages me to continue :3**

**I feel like my writing is really... sloppy, and just really boring... but I can't seem to figure out what to do! If you have any advice please do tell. I bore myself by writing some of these parts which tells me something.. :( **


	6. Plans

_"Elsa!" she heard Anna yell when she stepped into the dining room. As soon as she whirled around, her body was pushed back by a small body. The scent of honeydew wafted to her nose, surrounding her in a sense of warmth. Elsa chuckles at the vibrating ball of excitement that was clinging onto her. _

_"Hey Anna. What happened?" the girl pulled back and gave Elsa a big wolfish grin. _

_ "Cause you're finally here, of course." Anna winks. _

_Suddenly feeling heat lift up to her cheeks Elsa hastily turned around, walking further into the dining room. "I've been gone no less than an hour, Anna." She finishes with a giggle. Anna has been throwing flirtatious comments at her so often that shes getting better at giving a neutral comment that won't hurt Anna's feelings and also won't dig Elsa a bigger hole to get out of. The red head pouted at how thick headed Elsa was. _

_"So? Doesn't mean I can't miss you." she stated softly. Elsa glanced back at Anna who was looking down at her bunny slippers and biting her lip. It was an adorable sight to see. The maid felt the need the pull the girl in for a hug even though she was uncomfortable with those gestures of affection. However, she had to remember she was just merely a servant. She can't get closer to Anna anymore than... whatever it was that they had. So, she ended up only giving a hum of acknowledgement. Anna rolls her eyes. 'Just how long do I have to do this innocent flirting thing until she notices.' she wonders to herself. 'One day, i'm seriously going to snap.' _

_The young mistress settles herself down on the chair as Elsa went around to the next room, to where the kitchen was. Within couple of minutes, Elsa came back with a tray of food for Anna. Setting it down in from of the red head, Elsa moves back to eat her meal in the kitchen when Anna grabs onto her wrist. "Eat with me." Shifting her eyes uncomfortably, she takes a step back, watching as Anna's hand drops down slowly. _

_"I don't think that'll be wholly appropriate." Anna stares at her in a pleading manner and she found it hard to come up with an excuse. A clang in the kitchen alerts her of a possible audience. "And the other servants will not think too fondly of me if I do so. Sorry Anna." bowing her head, avoiding Anna's pleading stare and pouting face, because she knew she'd succumb to the redhead. She once again walks back into the kitchen. _

_Upon entering, she releases a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She looked up to be faced with Merida, a curly red headed maid and one of her fellow servant friend. She was in charge of cleaning, mostly. "'Hey, finished your shift already?" Merida nodded, grinning, then frowning as she stared beyond Elsa. There Anna stood, tray in her hand. Elsa raises her brow in question._

_Anna shrugs nonchalantly, placing her tray of food on the table before making herself comfortable on the bench where Elsa usually sits. She starts taking bites of her food. Elsa and Merida watched on in amusement. Without even glancing their way Anna growls. "Are you eating or not? I'm hungry." Elsa chuckles lightheartedly at her childish master, knowing how she didn't want to be alone. _

_"Okay, okay. Let me get my spoon." With that said she reached and stole Merida's spoon, earning a shout of protest from said girl and then sat down right beside the red head. Grinning at her mistress, she takes a spoonful of mash potatoes and stuffed it inside her mouth letting out a low moan of delight as the fluffy substance melted in her mouth. Anna blushes and giggles. Before Elsa knew it, Merida, Anna, and herself were laughing and stealing food from each others' plates. _

_Anna was just a lonely kid, sure she could be dramatic and childish at times, but that's because she had been so neglected. Elsa couldn't help but feel a connection with the red head. She too, often felt loneliness. Growing up without any family, she never knew family felt this warm until Anna came around. _

_What she found respectable about Anna was that she never once cared about class stature. She was of her own person. That, in itself, was enough for Elsa to love her mistress for all eternity._

* * *

Or, that was what she thought at the time. Now? Not so much. With her hands pinned above her head and her mistress's tongue deep within the crevices of her mouth? Her clothes torn from Anna's persistent hands? She's really starting to regret ever having any _special_ feelings for Anna. She still has immense feelings for the red head, that's for sure. Feelings aren't switches. She can't stop loving or caring for someone just because they do a lot of things she doesn't like. Even if they made her uncomfortable, or if they've changed. Cause everyone changes. Anna was just a special case.

But boy was Anna _strong. _So strong that Elsa couldn't move all 4 of her fight or flight limbs that was _needed_ at that moment because they were either pinned down by Anna's legs or Elsa was too weak to move from Anna's weight and her groping hands. Finally, Anna pulled away from Elsa's red tempting lips, a string of saliva stretched out between them. The blonde gasped out as Anna then latched onto her neck. All Anna could register at that moment was Elsa. Elsa. Just... Elsa. The loud banging didn't even phase her as she continued to lick and nip at the pale white skin.

"Nnh, Ann-ah!" Elsa moaned out. She felt so hot. After Anna latched her mouth onto her neck, Elsa felt her body burn in heat. She found it hard to breathe and her heart was thumping so fast she thought she was going to pass out again. Her body was tingly all over from where Anna had touched and she was just so confused. Her body was responding but her head couldn't wrap around all these intense feelings. "Please, Anna. D-don't do this. Please!" Elsa tried again for her voice to go unheard.

The banging on the door didn't stop and Anna could register a faint noise, but she wasn't troubled by it until...

"ANNA! ELSA! Are you al-" and that was when she finally looked up since Elsa somehow managed to sit straight up, causing Anna to fall off the bed. But it was much too late, judging from the two intruder's faces. Adam and Belle had stormed in. Belle had her mouth covered by her dainty hands and Adam's face was unreadable.

Awkward silence.

Anna slowly stood up, not knowing what her father's reaction to such a scene will be. But she feared for the worse. "Daddy." The tension was so thick, not even a madman with a chainsaw can cut through.

"Anna." he replied, his face was hard and he was staring right at Elsa. "What do you think you were doing?" it surprised the red head how calm he sounded. Anna took a deep breath.

"You were interrupting a very special moment." His eyes went to her and he blinked rapidly.

"Excuse me? Special moment you say?" he pointed to Elsa who was clinging onto the blankets of the bed, covering herself. "SPECIAL you say?" his voice was raising. Anna refused to be pulled into a screaming match, like how all arguments usually end up.

"Yes, Daddy. Special. Like how you and Belle do the do. You know?" She was egging him on, and she knew it. But she couldn't let him intimidate her. Adam's fists clench and Belle thankfully noticed. The brunette placed a tentative hand on his bicep, hoping to calm the raging storm within. It helped, slightly.

"It must be pretty darn special for you to tear MY maid's clothes and, correct me if i'm wrong, but she looks like shes scared shitless." Anna scoffs at his 'overreaction'. "Don't give me that young lady. You KNOW what you did was wrong." She frowns at being told she was wrong.

"How is me portraying my love, wrong?!" Anna seethed. "I'm only doing what I can to take what is MINE." _Slap. _The red head holds onto her cheek that had been slapped again. Stunned, she looked up at her father who was shaking with rage, disappointment, disbelief. "W-Wha." Anna got out.

"Say it one more time. I DARE you to say it one more time, that whatever you did wasn't wrong." His eyes shone with unshed tears. "I raised you better than this Anna, and I am truly disappointed." taking a shuddering breath he tore his eyes away from Anna. His voice softening. "Belle, could you please help Elsa?" At that, Anna's guilt washed away only to be replaced with anger.

"Don't you dare touch her. I can help Elsa myself." She states, starting to make her way over to the frozen maid, but Adam intercepts her.

"You've done enough 'helping'. From now on, Elsa will be Belle's personal maid and you will not be within the same room as her. I FORBID you." Anna's jaw went slack. Adam had never or, rarely ever, used that tone or _that word_. She knew she couldn't have her way this time, but she will get her way, soon enough. Anna nods slowly, eyes darting over to Elsa to give the maid a look that told her that whatever this was, wasn't over.

Despite Anna not knowing that she had done wrong and physically abusing her, Elsa pitied her. Elsa knew that all the red head wanted was acceptance and love, but all she could feel right then and there was relief that she wouldn't have to be stuck with Anna anymore, that she'll be able to get away from the suffocating atmosphere Anna had created in a span of a day.

Belle draped a towel over Elsa's shivering figure and led her out of the room. Anna and Adam was now staring at each other, fires in their eyes. "Now, I don't know when this" he waved his hand over to the bed. "started. But if someone were to catch a scent of this, it won't be good for our family's name. I hope you think carefully before you act Anna." The red head nodded. Of course he wasn't mad at her for actually doing something 'wrong'. All he cared about was the family name. Pride, fame. She felt an overwhelming fear that 'what if', what if someone from this household had tried something like this with Elsa? She has 13 brothers after all.

Thinking back to the day where she first came back to the town of Arendelle, she remembered how she passed by Hans and Elsa. At the time she didn't know that maid was Elsa, but she remembered vaguely how she had wanted to kill Hans for his inappropriate gestures on the innocent girl. Arriving home, and seeing Elsa for the first time, she _wanted _Elsa. It was weird for her really, since she had never felt like she ever _truly_ wanted anything in her life. Wanted a phone? Got it in 10 minutes. Go around the world? Wanted someone kicked out of school cause she hated their guts? Someone's boyfriend/girlfriend? Once she wanted, she got it. But with Elsa, it seemed no matter how hard she tried, the blonde never reciprocated her feelings. All she thought of Anna was a kid; a spoiled kid.

How'd she know this? By the way Elsa would pat her on the head when she gave her a hug. Lecturing her when she made fun of some of the other maids or pranked them. Called her 'cute'. Then that 'I see you as a sister' sentence that caused her to snap. She thought she had not been obvious enough, and that was why she pushed Elsa. Looking back now, Anna felt immense guilt settle in her stomach. 'Oh no. What have I done.' But it was much too late for her to take back what she had done.

* * *

For a couple of days, Anna locked herself in her room, having maids bring her food and other necessities. Every meal, Elsa would secretly sneak in a couple of chocolaty treats before the maids took it to the mistress's room; knowing it'll make Anna feel better.

Even if Elsa felt wronged by Anna, she couldn't help but remember how Anna touched her. For some reason she wanted Anna to touch her that way again, and she'll always feel ashamed every single time she thought about the incident. Her body always reacts to the memory, her whole body would burst in flames. It was complicated for her because her body and mind were in two different places. Does she want Anna or not?

After those couple of days, Elsa would sometimes see Anna sneak out of the house to go into town and would feel immense worry flood her. The first night, she paced around, waiting for her until dawn, when she finally came home. Elsa quickly ran to where the car was parked to see that the red head was not alone. A feeling of dread came over her. Scowling at the blonde girl that stepped out of the car, she quickly went to retrieve the unconscious Anna before the unknown woman did.

"Hey! Hannah told me to take care of her. Don't worry, I got this." The unknown woman said cheerfully. She sounded completely sober.

"Hannah?" Elsa asked cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah.. Hannah." Something clicked in Elsa's mind and she gripped onto Anna even tighter.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. My mistress's name is Anna, not Hannah, and it'll be best for you to be on your way. Thank you." Elsa snatched the car keys from the wide eyed woman and quickly went into the mansion.

"Hey! Wait! How am I going to get home?!" she whined. Pounding on the mansion's door. Elsa ignored her.

This then began happening continuously for couple of weeks.

During these times, Anna would be wasted, completely wasted to the point that there'll be a random guy or girl that would carry her into the mansion. Probably hoping to get something going on with the city's 'princess'. But as soon as they had stepped into the property, Elsa would 'politely' tell them to leave. One of them left with broom marks all over his body. Every single day, it was Elsa that would clean her up and place her in bed. Each day was more draining than the last for the young maid who was getting minimal sleep.

* * *

It was another week until Elsa saw Anna again. Their eyes locked onto each other and Anna sent her a small smile, an _I'm sorry _smile, but before Elsa could walk over or give the girl a reassuring gesture, Belle came over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, do you know where I placed by favorite bra? I can't seem to find it.." Elsa's eyes went wide and she gulped audibly, knowing Anna heard it. The red head's jaw clenched and she stalked her way over to the two woman. Belle finally notices her presence. "O-oh. Good morning Anna." she tried, and cursed herself for the stutter. Anna brushed her comment off and took Elsa's arm.

"Elsa. May I speak with you." and before Belle could utter a no, and Elsa to even begin to think of anything to say, Anna had already begun dragging her down the hallway. Belle stood there, flabbergast. Adam popped out behind the brunette right after Anna had pulled Elsa around the corner. Seeing his wife in a daze and staring off, he furrows his brows in confusion.

"Belle? Are you alright?" Belle snapped out of her stupor and cleared her throat before turning and smiling warmly at her husband.

"Nothing at all. Just daydreaming."

* * *

Anna dragged Elsa all the way to the garden. Upon entering the gazebo, the red head let go of Elsa's hand and leaned back heavily on the ledge. It was a peaceful silence, Elsa noted, as Anna turned her attention to the lake just below them. "Nice isn't it?" Anna asked. The comment threw Elsa off guard.

"Y-yeah, really nice." Silence.

Birds chirped in the distance, and the constant stream of water hitting the rocks had a calming effect on both of the young women. They silently relished in the presence of one another. "So, is Belle over working you?" came Anna's soft voice. She continues looking down at the lake. Elsa shook her head.

"Not at all. Shes been really caring and considerate." Anna frowns.

"Nothing like me I gather?" Elsa's eyes went wide and she quickly went and stood by the sulking red head.

"No, no, she's nothing like you." Anna shot her a sad gaze and Elsa realized her mistake. "I meant, she's nothing like you because you're both different in how you show your care." Anna nodded before standing straight up to look Elsa in the eyes.

"Elsa.. I'm really, um, sorry, about everything I did those weeks ago. I went too far and I understand that now. Could you please forgive me?" she asked, a small smile on her lips. The blonde broke out into a grin.

"Oh Anna. Of course I forgive you." pulling the red head into a hug she fails to notice the smirk adorned on her face. "Just promise me you won't do it again."

"I promise Elsa." she says with her ring finger on top of her index finger behind Elsa's back. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter came out so late! It was so hard to envision what would happen from the last chapter and I ran out of good scenarios until my good friend told me what she thought would happen next and I sort of just went along with her idea! **

**WE REACHED 100 FOLLOWERS :') I am so immensely happy. Thank you so much! **

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what I can do to make this story better or if you have any ideas at all, feel free! Once again, thank you! **


	7. Three Musketeers

"_I know your love was just a dream." - Millennia (Crown The Empire)_

* * *

Anna had asked her to return being her personal maid. She felt conflicted.

On one hand, she didn't truly trust the red head. Thinking back to that eventful day at the garden, Anna had become aggressive in a blink of an eye. On the other hand, she wanted to rekindle her relationship with her mistress. The relationship she had missed the past weeks without her.

Belle was also making it all the more harder than it should be. The brunette had shown Elsa so many new things, taught her and talked to her like no one in the Arendale household would (Other than Anna of course). Elsa felt calm in her presence and had grown to become attached to this other mistress that she'll feel terrible to leave just like that.

Telling Anna to give her some time to decide was difficult since she didn't want to offend the young woman, knowing that if she hesitated Anna would take her response in the worse way possible. It went well, but there were some bumps met along the way.

* * *

_"I don't know Anna, I've never asked Adam for such things before. I don't want to bother him and have him waste his time on such trivial matters." Anna groaned, exasperated. _

_"But Elsa! If you don't you're going to be stuck with Belle. I want you! No other maids know me like you do." Then suddenly a flash of anger crossed through her teal orbs and Elsa felt a involuntary shiver crawl up her spine. "Or you just don't want to talk to him cause you want to be with that cunt." The blonde gave Anna a scolding look. She hated swears and words that put people down. Seeing that she had irritated the maid, Anna looked away, crossing her arms across her chest. _

_"Anna. Please be reasonable. Who was it that started this whole thing? If only you would just grow up and take responsibility for your actions." Elsa gritted out. Of course the blonde would have the nerve to talk back to the red haired mistress. Shes got nothing to lose and she also knew Anna could do nothing to her. It may seem egotistic for her to know this and use it to her advantage, but she knew Anna needed her and cared about her enough to listen._

_Anna stared intently at the blonde, her lips were beginning to tug up in a smile. "I am always willing to take responsibilities for my actions, Elsa. Since I have violated you, what would you have me do? Ask for your hand in marriage?" The conversation took a sharp turn and Elsa could tell she was on thin ice as she could perceive from Anna's stance. Her next answer better be good, or else.. _

_"That's not what I meant Anna, and you know that." Anna's little smile turned into a frown. _

_"Of course not. Since you can't even handle my little 'tease'." She stated, eying Elsa's neck and reaching her hand to caress the pale skin. Skin that she had previously 'made love' to. Elsa shivers, anticipating something that she hope would not happen. _

_"Anna, you promised." She states, turning her face away. Anna flinches her hand away and ran her tongue across her lips. _

_"What? I can't touch you anymore?" The maid felt so frustrated. Anna was being difficult and she couldn't help but wish she didn't encounter Anna. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it calmly, Elsa gives Anna a small smile. _

_"Anna, I didn't say that. But I just wish you wouldn't look or touch me like.. The way you were just doing." Anna shook her head with grin, her body shaking in silent laughter. _

_"You really don't get it, do you Elsa?" Seeing the maid shake her head Anna felt her stomach drop. "So are we going to go back to how things were or are you just.. going to let one little incident destroy us." _

_Elsa's eyes went wide at the mention of 'little' her face felt hot and she could feel tears threatening to fall. 'How can Anna not know what kind of impact that 'little' incident has?' Elsa chuckles humorlessly. 'of course she wouldn't know, her life was never in the lows.'. "That 'little'" Elsa did the quotation marks with her fingers. "incident would ruin anyone, Anna." she chuckles again. "But of course you wouldn't know that, since you're not the prey. Good bye Anna." and she began walking away, leaving Anna standing there with a guilty feeling weighing on her. _

* * *

Okay, so it didn't go 'well' per se. But Elsa felt like she dodged a bullet right through the heart for not accepting Anna's plea. Little did Elsa know, she dodged a whole cannon blast.

The maid continues to do her job, serving Belle and her husband. Ignoring Anna's mood swings. Going to the market and meeting people who are full of smiles. It seems her life was getting right back on track.

Then, came the news of the returning 'three musketeers'. Kristoff, Sven, Olaf. The youngest sons of Adam, respectively (Hans and Anna being the last born). Elsa has never met them, since they had left right when Anna left, and now is returning cause Anna has returned. News was that they were by far the kindest and most respected gentlemen the town of Arendale has known. Elsa prayed for it to be true. The blonde would wonder just how deep their connection with Anna was, seeing as Anna was in a better mood the past few days.

Usually the sons of Adam would return individually, either for a visit or to stay. Most don't stay for more than a couple of weeks. Remembering back to when the eldest came home made Elsa shiver in disgust. The man looked dirty, nothing like a high class man. He would look at the servants with a predatory gaze, that Elsa couldn't help but to compare him with Anna, and Elsa had heard that he even took advantage of one of the younger servants. The news was kept under wraps - of course by Adam - but the other maids caught whiff of the incident and it wasn't much of a secret in the household.

Everyone was fairly busy the past week getting ready for the three musketeers to return. Even Adam himself looked anxious to get everything perfect for his sons, something Elsa has rarely seen. Anna would occasionally come and converse with Elsa like her usual self before disappearing for the rest of the day. The blonde felt like the mistress was up to something, but she just assumed she's just being too paranoid since Anna has done nothing but become her old self. A friend, a sister.

Elsa has also taken notice of something. Belle and Anna still hasn't gotten along, as could be seen with the red head's glare at her step mother. People would say its an one-sided feeling as they had not seen Belle act in such a childish manner. The brunette was much more composed and subtle in her way of displaying her displeasure in the young woman.

For example? Snide remarks, hidden with her 'cute' laugh. Holding onto Anna so tightly you could see the nail marks left indented into her skin. It made Elsa shiver how you really _truly_ can't trust how people act. How you can't even tell these differences unless you spend time watching them closely.

Belle was a lot more scary than Anna could ever be. It was weird how that worked out huh? Anna was honest and would always voice out her thoughts whereas Belle was quiet and composed, always plotting. It was weird for the maid to see such contrast.

It warmed her heart knowing maybe, just maybe, Anna wasn't lost. She was waiting to be found.

* * *

The day came when those 3 brothers would return home and Anna was literally bouncing around, being her uncontrollable self and Elsa could help but laugh loudly when the red head scooped her up in a bone crushing hug. This was going to be an amazing day.

A sleek black Rolls Royce parked in front of the main gate of the mansion and Elsa was amused at how calm the 3 men came compared to how Anna announced her arrival.

Kristoff and Sven were huuuuuge. Looking back and forth from the car to the two towering guys, you'll have to wonder how they could even fit into those insy bitsy doors! Olaf on the other hand was cute and average height, his hair a pale blonde in contrast to his brother's dirty blonde hairs and he wasn't at all as muscular as the other two. They were all dressed up in loose button up shirts with cargo shorts, they could probably pass up as triplets if Olaf wasn't so small.

Anna squealed in delight and launched herself at her brothers, but.. she launched herself a bit too fast. Kristoff's eyes widened and Sven dropped the backpack he was carrying. Olaf raced forward to catch Anna but trips over the fallen backpack... And.. everything after that was like dominoes. Kristoff trips over Olaf after realizing what was happening and Sven fell forward from all the fallen bodies to... perfectly have Anna land right on top of him. Sven groaned in annoyance.

"Anna...!" His voice was muffled since his face was to the ground. Olaf and Kristoff chuckles out loud, pushing themselves off of the floor. "I swear if you do-" Anna moves, but not in the way Sven was hoping. Now splayed across his body in a dramatic manner, a hand laying on top of her forehead.

"Oh dear brothers. You have made me wait so! Here I was, for 2 whole months, waiting to be rescued." Kristoff and Olaf tried their best to conceal their smirks and elegantly kneel down in front of the mistress.

"Darling sister! If only we had known of such distress! Please, forgive us!" Olaf snickered lowly, casting a look at Sven who was clearly not amused.

"Yes, yes! We will do anything for your forgiveness!" Kristoff clears his throat. "We present you the Sven! He's a reindeer we came across in the north." Sven whipped his head around, a groan erupts from his throat. Anna nods slowly.

"Well then, alright. Giddy up reindeer! TAKE ME TO MY CHAMBERS." Kristoff and Olaf stands up and silently giggles at the annoyed looking Sven who was waddling up the steps to the mansion. Anna was slapping his butt to go faster.

While watching the scene unfold, every maid had to dig into their minds to find their saddest moments of life in order to keep their laughter in. Elsa let out a breath of a silent laugh but caught herself. Adam was full on chuckling, and Belle... was the only one with a poker face. She looked clearly unimpressed, as if what everyone was doing was not of her level. Her eyes were judging.

The 3 musketeers plus Anna loudly made their way into the mansion and while Kristoff and Olaf bowed to their father, Sven could not because of the heavy redhead on him, so all he did was give him a nod in acknowledgement.

"Come, come, you guys must be so tired driving all the way up here. How long a ride? 10 hours?" Kristoff shook his head just as Adam looped his arm around his son's shoulders.

"Naw dad, not more than 8. I swear we weren't speeding!" Olaf chortles. '_Sure we weren't'_ he mutters to himself.

Their bedroom was right by Anna's, Kristoff's and Sven's beside her room and Olaf's was right across. It was the most perfect arrangement for Anna.

After Adam and the maids have left the 4 of them alone, Anna excited embraced each one of her darling brothers and gave a loud smack of lips on their cheeks. She was so ecstatic they were here.. Until Kristoff says the one thing she wished wouldn't happen.

"Wheeeew. Did you see that blonde maid? Man oh man." He whistles, rubbing his hand together and sitting down on the sofa. He fails to see Anna's eyes harden. "Anna, what's her name? Maybe I can ask dad for her to help me unpack or something." He chuckles softly. Olaf rolls his eyes.

"Oh just leave the poor girl alone. Shes probably not into big oafs like you." Sven shook his head and made his way to the showers, seeing as Anna was going to explode. He didn't want to be there when that happened.

"Oh shut it Olaf! Who wouldn't dig someone BIG." Anna slams her hand on the wall. Both Olaf's and Kristoff's eyes widen.

"Which blonde... Kristoff." The blonde man swallows nervously, seeing Anna's angry face.

"T-the super light blonde." He cursed himself for stuttering.

"With the vest?" she inquired.

"Yeah." Anna chuckles lowly.

"Don't you mess with her. Don't you even look at her." It was weird for Kristoff to see Anna like this. She was hardly or never ever defensive about someone. "She's mine."

"Yours?" He questions, his brow furrowing. Olaf just sat quietly, hoping that a fight wouldn't break out. "Does she agree to that?"

Anna laughs.

"Does it matter?" Kristoff growls. "I call dibs." Kristoff loses it.

"Well, I think we should let HER decide that, shouldn't we." Anna narrows her eyes.

"You better not be fucking with me Kristoffer." Kristoff clenches his fist. "You're just going to lose."

"Its Kristoff. You need to learn your place, KID." The red head smirks, and outstretches her hand for him to take.

"Oh, its on."

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY SEPTEMBER! Sorta. University is here! Oh I am just the most happiest person on earth... Cough. Sorry if my updates are so slow. I try to write a bit per day! **

**If you guys don't know who Crown The Empire is... CHECK THEM OUT. They are wicked. Their lyrics just ugh. I usually write this story listening to them! They're just really talented and amazing. **

**Please let me know if i've made any errors :/ **


	8. Secrets

"_More and more I wonder what we could have done._

_But instead we wage a war that can't be won._

_Yeah, we wage a war that can't be won." _

_-Memories of a Broken Heart (Crown The Empire)_

* * *

"I can't believe this. We came back here to do business, Kristoff." Sven exclaimed right after Anna had left the room, muttering about 'having to find someone.' Whoever that was. Kristoff rolls his eyes and flops onto the plush bed with his hands behind his head.

"Its just a little game, and the girl's pretty hot. Don't tell me you're not curious? Anna's never acted that way about someone before." Sven slumps into the chair and places his head in the palm of his hands.

"Of course I am, Anna's our little sister. But come on Kris... We don't have much time. I just want to get this done and over with. How many years has this case taken?" The blonde man on the bed mutters a reply. "I can't hear you."

"10 years." Olaf just sat there quietly, twiddling his thumb. "We've been on this case for the past 4." Sven claps his hand together.

"Exactly! And we are SO close Kristoff. We have to do this."

Olaf sighs sadly. "But guys, what if... SHE is actually here...? Wouldn't that mean..." His two older brothers give him a sad look.

"We'll just have to accept it and move on. Remember guys. We are doing the right thing. Don't ever forget that." Sven stated. "Anyways, I've got a plan." Kristoff and Olaf stares at him expectantly. "And we start tonight."

* * *

"Elsa will you PLEASE just listen to me? Please?" Anna asked, shooting her hand forward to hold onto the blonde's wrist. "I'm being serious here." Elsa sighs. The red head actually managed to find her in the maid's quarters about 10 minute walk from the mansion to talk about - well, what Elsa thought was - nonsense.

"Of course you're serious Anna, you always are." Anna groans in frustration.

"Why won't you listen to me?!" She flails her arm in exasperation. If it was in any other situation, Elsa would've laughed at how silly the red head looked right at this moment. But this was just not the time. Her tolerance level was coming very near zero.

"If I wasn't listening to you, Anna, I wouldn't be standing here." The red head brought her fingers up to her temple and made circular motions as to message her growing headache.

"That's not what I meaaaan! Listen AND understand!" Elsa shook her head, indicating she was done with this conversation.

"I'm sure I can handle myself. Your brother doesn't seem to mean any harm.. If he does, then... I'll just have to take care of him my own way." The blonde gave a mischievous grin. Anna crosses her arms across her chest in annoyance. Elsa was always trying to see the good in everyone.

"I'm just telling you, don't do anything he tells you to do! If he talks to you just politely nod and walk away. Don't give him any chances okay! He's like... VICIOUS." Anna ended her sentence with a little growl and showed Elsa her most vicious tiger face, with claws and all.

"..I'm sure he is." Elsa says, thinking back to yesterday. The way her brothers had looked at her, full of adoration and love for the spoiled girl, Elsa could only wish she had people that would look and care for her the way they did. Anna really doesn't know who she has in her life. "I better go and bring this to Belle," indicating to a roll of yarn she was holding onto. "She'll be wondering why i'm taking so long." Before Elsa could turn around and leave, however, Anna pulled her back and pushed her to the wall. Eliciting a small surprised shriek from the maid when her back thumped with the brick wall.

"Elsa. This is your last chance. You either tell dad that you want to work under me again or.. I might just have to do something to Belle. It wouldn't be too hard, seeing her track record of sluttiness." Anna sneered. Her eyes narrowed, but Elsa could see right through her and knew Anna was trying to be as threatening as possible since she could see the slight fear and hesitation in those teal eyes. Elsa raised her eyebrows in amusement. The red head tilted her head in confusion, this was definitely not the reaction she was going for.

"Anna, you really shouldn't threaten people to get what you want." The maid grabbed on one of Anna's wrist that was keeping her in place and shoved the hand back, causing Anna to stumble back a bit. "And as for the Kristoff warning? I think I should be cautious of you, not him." Anna looks down guiltily, biting her bottom lip and muttered out an apology. "Apologies doesn't fix everything, and saying it numerous times indicates how little it means." The red head snapped her head up and glared at the irritated maid.

"Then what do I do?! Why are you making this so hard for me?" Elsa crosses her arms across her chest.

"How am I making things harder for you? I'm doing my job, moving on with my life. Honestly Anna, just give some of the other maids a chance, most of them are very hardworking." Of course, Elsa was oblivious as to why, exactly, Anna wanted her to be her personal maid.

"That's not it..." Anna mutters under her breath. Elsa leans in a bit.

"What?"

"Nothing. We should get back, dinner is pretty soon." Anna cheerily says. The blonde lets out a relieved sigh. Anna loops her arm around Elsa's and starts dragging her outside. "So whats for dinner to night?" The mistress asks after a moment of comfortable silence, leaning heavily on Elsa's arm. The maid doesn't mind, surprisingly.

"I don't really know myself... We'll have to see what Cruella dug up from the farm." At Anna's disgusted face, Elsa let out a joyous laugh.

"Ew, I don't know how you could do that. Have you seen her gut out one of the chicken from out back? Nightmares." The blonde felt Anna shiver in disgust beside her and looked down at the shorter girl. Elsa blushes. Finally realizing just how close Anna was, she notices the feeling of the softness of the girl's breasts and the smell of honeydew. Her heart rate quicken as Anna's teal eyes found hers. "Elsa...?"

She didn't notice the tree branch right in front of her.

"Ow!" The blonde brought her hand up to her forehead where shes been hit and Anna's eyes widen as she also didn't notice it. Anna reaches her hand to pull Elsa's away from the injury to look at the red angry patch.

"Does it sting? Just a bit red, it'll go away pretty soon." Elsa mumbled out an okay and the red head tip toed up and blew on the wound, causing Elsa's breath to hitch. Elsa just stood there, holding onto Anna's waist as she tended to her throbbing forehead. It felt calming and warm, how Anna was softly stroking her head. The mistress then leaned in and gave a small peck on the maid's temple before looking down and capturing Elsa's piercing blue eyes. "Was that okay?" Anna asked, searching Elsa's face for any indication of unease. But there was none.

Elsa smiled down at the red head and gave her a soft kiss to her cheek. "Thanks Anna, that felt really nice." She caught sight of the watch on the wrist that was still resting on Anna's waist and her eyes widen. "Oh no! Anna, we got to go. 5 minutes till dinner!" Elsa raced off, a startled look upon her face.

Anna gaped openly, the tingly feeling on her cheek was still there. It took her another 2 minutes to compose herself. "You're welcome..." A blush consumes her face.

That was the first time Elsa had kissed her cheek.

* * *

When Anna was finally able to catch up to Elsa, the blonde was already tending to the other members of the family. Serving rice to each plate. The smile that adorned her face was completely wiped off of her face when she raced in and sees that Kristoff had his hand upon Elsa's and was smiling sweetly at her.

"Anna. Where have you been?" her father asked, looking up from the paperwork he was reading and effectively snapping her out of her angered state. His youngest and only daughter looked up at him with an somber expression.

"Just out back and lost track of time, sorry for my tardiness daddy." Belle giggles and glances at Anna with an 'i'm better than you' face.

"Kids these days, never really have any responsibilities." the brunette says, letting out another 'cute' giggle. "I'm jealous." Anna smiles sweetly.

"Oh i'm sorry, I wasn't aware you had responsibilities either? Would you like me to take some off your back?" Belle's smirk falters momentarily, but the 3 musketeers saw it nonetheless.

"Its alright, i'm sure you're fairly busy doing whatever it is you do out back." Adam nods and places his hand on his wife's hand, claiming her attention.

"Anna's an artist, so she likes to go out and look at scenery and whatnot. That's why shes always out in the garden." The brunette let out a small 'oh I see.' before going back to her plate of food. "So, dear, what have you been up to today? Anything interesting?" Belle whipped her head up, eyes wide, jaw slacked.

"W-well. I was planning on making some scarves?" Her statement came out as a question. "But I couldn't find any! Elsa here had to go all the way to her quarters to find me some!" She let out a small laugh. Adam chuckles, looking at his wife adoringly.

"Sounds eventful." He simply states. Gathering up his piles of paperwork, he started to stand up. "Sorry everyone, but I got to finish all these by the end of today, so i'll just take dinner in the office, or else I wouldn't be able to concentrate." Everyone nodded, understanding.

When Adam has finally left the room, Anna spoke up.

"Elsa, can I get some rice please?" She asks, her eyes were on Kristoff's, however. Sven gave her an odd look and mouthed 'Elsa?' as he watched as Elsa came around towards Anna. When Elsa came around with the bowl of rice, Anna loops her arm around the maid's waist and smiled up cheekily. "Will you read me a bedtime story today?" Elsa furrows her brows in confusion.

"Bedtime story? Anna, aren't you a bit too old?" The red head shakes her head. Nuzzling her head into the maid's stomach. Kristoff watches on in amusement, clearly haven't seen his sister cling to someone or act so possessive before in his life.

When dinner was finally done, Elsa felt like throwing the gigantic ladle at Anna. The mistress had called out to her every few minutes that after awhile she just wheeled the cart and stood behind the red head. Honestly, who asks for a massage during dinner? If that wasn't bad enough, Anna _pretended_ her hand got numb, just so Elsa could spoon feed her. The blonde shakes her head in disbelief, but as soon as she saw Anna's goofy smile, she couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

"Kris, I don't think we should do this right when we just got back..." Olaf said, glancing around the dark hallway nervously, gripping onto Kristoff's shirt even tighter. Kristoff grunted in acknowledgement. He was holding onto a flashlight in his left hand and a safety pin in the other, sticking it into the hole of the door knob. Sticking his tongue out, he moved the pin up and down trying to hear that _click_ the door made. When it happened, he gave a silent whoop in victory, his face shone with nervous sweat.

"See Olaf? Nothing to it. Now come on, hurry! Sven can only hold dad for like, 2 seconds, with his conversing skills" the blonde whispered, slightly laughing and pulled Olaf in behind him. Quickly shutting the door and locking it, he immediately made a beeline for the big desk in the middle of the room. Paper was piled up on top of the mahogany desk. "Olaf, you check that cabinet, i'll check this. Remember, 'X'." The younger nodded his head and quickly took out his own flashlight.

Kristoff flipped through files and files, trying to find anything regarding to the reason why he and his brothers had to come back to Arendale. He was on a mission, and he was determined to get it done. A thump came from behind and and he whipped around and stared at Olaf. Olaf snapped his head up, his mouth agape. "Kris, I found it... But you might want to take a look at this." Kristoff hurried across the room and took the folder out of his younger brother's grasp. Shooting one nervous look at the boy, he looked down at the paper and read the name.

"Elsa X...?"

* * *

**A/N: HEY! How's everyone doing ^^ Hope everyone is having a great start in school, and if you haven't started yet, good luck next week ;P hahaha! Hope everyone likes this chapter and next chapter will be a sort of explanation about Elsa. Not complete though, because then... It'll ruin the whole story. **

**For those of you wondering about the rape scene? I can't give you a response cause THAT will definitely ruin the story also LOL. If it was to happen, it should be about another 2-3 chapters. When someone comes back into this story! Hope that didn't give away anything... **

**Thank you so much for your support :') I will continue to write even if it kills me. Have a great day everyone!**


	9. Elsa X

_"Sorry is never there when you need it._

_And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone._

_ And now I do, want you to know I think you'd be good to me, _

_and i'll be so good to you." _

_..._

_"Maybe its me, maybe I only see what I want." _

_- Good to you (Marianas Trench)_

* * *

"Wait, Elsa?!" Sven asked, grabbing the folder from Kristoff's hand, earning a 'hey' from the blonde man. "No." His eyes widen in revelation. "This is the girl Anna has her eyes on. Nononono." Sven began flipping through the papers like if he slowed down, the world would end.

Kristoff nodded solemnly, looking at Olaf's saddened expression. "So, this means father had been hiding her." Olaf stated, eyes simmering in unshed tears. "I can't believe this. WHY would he do that?!" Kristoff clears his throat uncomfortably.

"M-maybe he doesn't know."

Sven scoffs. "There's a whole folder on her profile, doesn't know my ass."

"But, WHY? Thats the question." Kristoff and Sven shakes their head, unable to answer the question. "He won't just keep her for fun and games. Shes been missing for the past decade, and i'm sure dad knows just how important she is." Sven snaps his fingers and stands up.

"Thats it. The inheritance."

"The inheritance?" Olaf asks. Sven nods.

"With Elsa out of the picture, he would be the next in line to take over X-island. Since Sir Frost IS our uncle." Kristoff scowls and shakes his head.

"That can't be. He can't just... Kidnap his NIECE. Wait, that means Elsa is our cousin.." his two younger brothers nod. "But Anna..."

"Anna isn't even really our sister, Kristoff." Olaf states.

"True...So... Now what do we do?" Sven shrugs and his youngest brother just coughs. "Should we call Frost?" His two youngest brother shook their heads.

"Think about it. So far we know Elsa has been here for the past couple years. She's been missing for a DECADE. Where had she been during that time?! Another question is, Frost comes here yearly, wouldn't he have seen her? Or heard about her?" Sven listed, his face stressed.

"Wouldn't Elsa also remember that she's Frost's daughter? She was KIDNAPPED. So if she has the leisure to go out to town to buy food and all that, wouldn't she have planned to contact her father somehow to help her?" Olaf added, and the three stood there huddled together thinking things through.

Sven was pacing around while Olaf and Kristoff were seated down. Suddenly Sven snaps his fingers. "We're missing something. Something that no one knows." Kristoff raises an eyebrow in question. Sven continues. "Except Elsa herself."

* * *

Elsa was feathering the dust off of the cabinet when she was suddenly pulled into a room, a hand covering her mouth. "mmmmh!" she caught scent of honeydew and immediately knew who it was.

"Shh! Elsa! Its me!" Anna whispers, dropping the hand that was covering the blonde's mouth but still had her other arm around the taller girl's waist, keeping them close. Elsa places her hands on Anna's shoulder, hoping to get some distance in between them, but that only made Anna tighten her grip.

"What are you doing." She commands, feeling irritated. Giving up from getting away from Anna's wandering hands momentarily. The red head gives her a goofy grin.

"What do you want me to do?" She husked out onto the blondes ear, causing Elsa to shiver lightly, the red head smirks when she felt it.

"Anna... I asked you nicely." The red head frowns at the seriousness of Elsa's tone and she growled.

"I gave you a nice reply. Do you want me to be mean about it?" The blonde drew a breath in to calm herself.

"In what way was your response 'nice'?" The maid questions, feeling tears prick the back of her eyelid from the frustration she felt. Anna felt her distress and felt a bit guilty but continued pushing anyway.

"I don't know, but this is the nicest i'll be getting with you, Elsa. I've realized i've been treating you differently from the other maids. Maybe I should punish you the way I punish them when they talk back to me." Elsa stiffens and she knew Anna was only trying to get her scared.

"Then go ahead. See if I care, Anna. I am merely a maid." Elsa was pushed back suddenly and Anna left the room with a huff. The blonde lets out a sigh of relief and pushes herself forward. Before she could get out of the room, however, she was pushed back again. This time, the three musketeers steps into the room, their index finger up to their lips in a shh manner.

"You're Elsa, correct?" Sven ask, lifting up his hands to show they weren't there to harm her when he sees her looking about for something to defend herself with. "I'm Sven, that's Olaf, and this here is Kristoff. We just want to ask you a few questions." Elsa nods her head slowly, the fear still there.

"Okay... I'm Elsa, yes." Kristoff pulls Sven back to stand in front of the blonde. Elsa's eyes widen, seeing a huge man loom over her definitely does not help. "Could you take a step back, please?" She ask hoarsely. The three quickly nods and steps back.

"Listen, we'd just like to know how you got a job here?" Elsa raises her brow in amusement, her fear dissipating at the simple question.

"What? That's all you wanted to know?" They nodded, faces serious, so serious Elsa wanted to laugh. "I was wandering the streets of Corona when Sir Adam found me."

"And what were you doing at Corona?" Olaf asked, itching forward a bit. Elsa cocks her head.

"I... Don't know..." Elsa lets one arm wrap around her other arm in nervousness. She bites down on her lip and her realization. "I don't remember." the three musketeers let out a long sigh out and they stood up straight.

"Alright. Thank you so much Elsa.. I guess we'll leave you be." Kristoff nods at his two brothers and they departed, leaving Elsa there with only her thoughts.

"Why haven't I realized this before..?" She questions to herself, hanging her head back and looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

"I KNEW IT." Kristroff exclaims once they all entered their 'headquarters' since they spent all of their time there.

"Knew what?" A voice ringed out from further in the room. The three look at each other in relief that they didn't say anything else.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" The female just shrugs and flips a page in the book she was currently reading. "Anna...!"

"Ugh, can't I be here? You guys have been 'busy'" she did the quotations with her fingers. "Since you've been back. No time for litt' ol' Anna anymore, eh?" Her brothers all take a seat on the couch and stare at her a bit guiltily.

"We're just trying to get some leads on our case sis." Sven answers after a few moments of tense silence.

"The case you guys have been on for the past how many years?" They nod. "Why on earth would you find anything here?"

"Well, we have news that the person we're looking for might be here." Anna puts her book down.

"What's their name? Or what do they look like? Maybe I can help?" Her brothers look at each other.

"All we know is that her name is X." Anna raises her brow and chuckles out a laugh.

"X? What an idiotic name."

"X is their last name. Remember our Uncle Frost? His last name is X." The red head nods her head slowly in understanding. Then a realization came upon her.

"Then that means you're looking for Uncle's daughter?!" The three musketeers freeze in their spot. Anna was not supposed to catch on.

"No, they just have the name last name." Anna shoulder's slumps.

"Pfft, lame. Thought this was gonna be like, one of those dramatic dramas that has drama." Her brothers roll their eyes. Kristoff goes over and lays down next to the red head on the bed. Fiddling his fingers, he look over at his brothers.

"So, how's you and Elsa?" Olaf ask, leaning forward. His elbows on his thighs. Anna's face turn into a scowl.

"Fine." Sven raises his eyebrows.

"Just 'fine'? What's going on?" Anna should've been suspicious as to why her brothers were suddenly interested in her love life, but her frustration has peaked and she wanted to rant it all out. Fortunately for the boys.

"She's just so.. difficult! You know? I mean, i'm trying to get her to like me. She's so oblivious as to how I feel and like, she's always pushing me away."

"Have you TOLD her you like her?" Kristoff asks, propping his head up with his hand.

"Well, I.. Sorta skipped that..." Anna whispers.

"You skipped that..? To where?" Kristoff asks, since he was the only one that heard her reply.

"I... sorta forced her to do something she didn't want to. BUT WE GOT INTERRUPTED. So. Nothing happened." Their eyes went big at her confession.

"WHAT?!" They all simultaneously shouted. Jumping from where they were seated to look at each other then to their sister.

"I was just frustrated! And she was treating me like a kid. So I just... Snapped." Anna sat up from the bed and twiddled her thumbs. Looking anywhere that wasn't her siblings. Speaking out and confessing what had happened made her realize that it WAS pretty bad, what she had done. "I know I did something bad, alright."

"Its not just that Anna... But you can't expect someone that you once forced to open up to you. You've gotta give her and yourself time. Ask her out on a date, buy her nice things. Be nice to her." Sven suggested, placing his hand on her shoulder. Anna looks glumly up at him and lets out a pout.

"I just.. I don't know what to do! If I ask her out on a date, like, what do I say? How do I act? What if.. What if she begins to hate me?" Anna brings her knees up and places her head on her thighs. "What if she doesn't want me?" The three exchange a look.

"Anna, you're going to have to show her that you want more than just... her body. Cause that's what you portrayed to her before and I don't think she likes that. I know you've heard this so many times but be yourself. Show her why she SHOULD like you. You can't exactly hope for someone to like you when they don't even know you!" Olaf says, sitting down beside her. Kristoff and Sven follow suit and sit around her.

"Where should I take her? I don't even know what she likes!" Anna asks, bringing her head up to look pleadingly at her brothers. They laugh. "This isn't funny!"

"We know its not funny, Anna. We're just laughing because you're actually taking account someone else's needs and wants." Sven says. Giving her a genuine smile.

"That is the point, Anna. You're supposed to learn what she likes! So if you make it to the next date, you can take her somewhere you know that she would like." Kristoff adds.

"And, if from what we've already seen. Elsa already loves you Anna. You just have to make her realize that she wants to be with you, in that way." Olaf puts in. Anna zones out awhile, thinking it over.

"Will... You guys help me?" She ask quietly, and timidly. Not having ever asked anyone for help before.

"You got it, sister." Kristoff says, wrapping his arm around Anna.

A plan forming in his head.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if you're disappointed in this chapter ;-; i'm trying my best to get the ball rolling and I suck at writing peoples reactions and such. But please bear with me! **

**On another note, I have another story, called 'Blanket of Lies' if you guys want to check out! Its rated T at the moment, and it is a high school AU if you're interested! Again, terribly sorry about this late update. D:**


	10. WorseDayEver?

_"Close your precious eyes and just realize i'm still fighting._

_ For you to be with me and sit under this tree and we can watch the sun rise." _

_- Without you (AJ Rafael)_

A couple days had past since she started questioning herself and wondered where she had come from. 'Unbelievable' she would chastise herself, regarding how she didn't know a thing about her past. She felt nonexistent, like she was just dreaming, and wherever she was at this moment was going to disappear _just like that_.

It wasn't a special day in particular, but she felt as if it was going to be different. Going about her work as usual, she moves around a corner, wiping the weird chocolate mark off the wall that somehow magically got there, she came face to face with Olaf. The young master was standing there was a bar of chocolate in his hand and he was giving Elsa a smug look. Something clicked in Elsa's mind.

"You did this, didn't you." She grumbles, stopping her hand from scrubbing the mess off and confronting him.

He licks the bar. A whine escapes the blonde's mouth. The bar he was sliding his tongue along wasn't just a normal chocolate bar. It was THE chocolate bar. And it infuriated Elsa to no end that he would even waste an ounce of that deliciousness making a mess on the walls.

"Olaf..." She snarls, when he wipes his chocolate stained hands on the pastel colored wall beside him.. And ran off, he press the hand that had the melting chocolate on the walls leaving a trail behind him. "STOP!" Elsa screams, running right after him.

It was as if he was just playing with her. Turning corners, she thought she would've lost him, but as she too, turned the corner, he would be looking back and dashing off again. Panting, she was determined to catch the rotten, spoiled master. It was about another 10 mins of cat and mouse and she was on the brink of giving up when she realized where she was. The garden.

The whole area was lighted up with christmas lights that hung from the house to the gazebo and in that gazebo, was a large fountain of hot chocolate, cascading down, causing Elsa to lose her footing a bit at the glorious sight in front of her. Two empty plates sat across from each other, the hot chocolate fountain to the right of the two plates. The blonde looks around, confused. The garden was set up so romantically, but for whom? Adam and Belle? But she had no knowledge of this.

Rustling came from the bushes behind her and Elsa whirled around, alert. "A-Anna?" She asked, squinting her eyes against the bright glares of the light. "Whats going on?" Her eyes were adapting slowly to the sudden change of lighting but what she could see, Anna looked like she went through a storm.

"H-hey!" She gasps out, hands behind her back. "I didn't think you'd be here this early." Her hands were quickly trying to catch her wisps of hair and patting them down. "Um.." Her tongue pokes out to wet her suddenly dry lips. Suddenly a dark figure dashed behind Anna and Elsa reached out to pull Anna closer to her, causing the red head to smack her forehead on the blonde's chin from the unexpected force. "OW!" They both moaned, rubbing their sore spots.

"Alright. What's going on?" The maid asks, her eyes accusatory. "Where's Olaf?" Anna clears her throat uncomfortably. "Whats the gazebo for?" The younger girl tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, her mind going blank. She cursed at the previous internal 'planning' on how she'll talk to the blonde. All that planning flew out the window.

Before Anna could even begin to _think_ of a proper response, the band she had hired for the night came strutting in, the shrill sound of the violin cut through the tension between the master and maid. A clearing of throat came from behind the bush and Olaf stuck his head out with an apologetic smile.

"Hey Elsa!" He nervously giggles, waving slightly. Elsa casts a confused stare at him. He steps out of his hiding place and looked beside him before pulling a Kristoff up and beside him. The blonde man ruffles his own hair, looking anywhere but the two girls.

"Okay..." Elsa steps back slowly, confusion still apparent on her features. "I'm going to go back and clean up that chocolate mess _Olaf_ left behind." Her voice lowering at the boy's name. The two guys plus one girl look at each other, their eyes panicked. Elsa was slowly walking away and Kristoff could do the only thing he thought of at that moment. Push Anna.

"W-what the hell, Kris?!" Anna stutters out. Stumbling her way up, her limbs tangled up messily with Elsa's who fell face first and was making /no attempt at all/ at getting up. Her face still facing the grassy lands. Anna was immediately worried, her face contorted in a scowl when she faced Kristoff. "Elsa! Are you alright?" She ask, kneeling down near the blonde. Elsa groans, peering up from her place on the grass, her face contorted in pain. Her nose producing red liquid. Blood. "Oh shit!"

"What just happened.." The blonde commented to herself, bringing her hand up to place it upon her forehead, rubbing the sore spot that hit the ground. "Jeez." Anna carefully held onto her arm as she helped her get up. The blood was running freely down her pale face. Anna's jaw becomes slack, her eyes growing wide.

"KRISTOFF! GET SOMETHING." The sandy blonde man nods his head, panicked, and raced inside the gazebo to get some napkins. Anna tore them out of his hands and pushed it onto Elsa's face... Pushed it a bit too hard... "Oh my jebus! I'm so sorry!" She says once Elsa was pushed back onto the ground from the force on her face.

"AH!" The blonde yell out, pain surging through her back and head from the sudden impact of the ground. This has got to be the worse day ever, was all Elsa could think at this moment. Anna was nervously sweating, everything was going so wrong! This was supposed to be about her apologizing for her actions and to tell Elsa her feelings. NOT TO INJURE THE BLONDE! Red alert was going on atop Kristoff and Olaf's head, and they told the band to make an escape before anything gets worse.

Sven, who now appears with a couple plate of food, probably thinking the 'plan' was still on going, stopped and his eyes went wide at the admission that Elsa was bleeding, the band was hurriedly scampering out of the residence, and his brothers were in a heated discussion. He would've facepalmed were it not for the plates of food he was carrying. A low growl erupts from within his throat instead.

Placing the food on the table, he knew he has to make everything right again. Or, hell, everything that they planned would go into the ground, buried by dirt, and to never be dug out ever again. He was definitely not prepared to fail. He didn't spend his time planning to get failure. "HEY!" He roars. The reaction was immediate. All eyes were on him. Yes, even the still bleeding Elsa. "I don't know what's going on... But you, and you." He points at Kristoff and Olaf. "Get Elsa cleaned up and changed." His two brothers look at each other momentarily, confused. "GO." That set them off. Elsa groans and hobbles a bit as they take her away. His red headed sister watch them go. "Anna..."

Anna's eyes went to him, "Yea...?"

"Get cleaned up. Be back here no less than 30." His sister nods slowly, mumbling an okay, and fast walked back into the mansion. Sven presses his forefinger and thumb to the top of his nose in frustration. "God, what would they do without me.." He chuckles. Straightening his clothes out, he carries the trays of food he brought out back into the kitchen.

* * *

"D-do I look okay?" Anna ask hesitantly, circling and examining her look bottom to top. This was probably the fifth vest she tried on. For the past 20 minutes, shes been trying this shirt and that, these pants and that skirt, then now... This vest, or this cardigan.. Or maybe that jacket. "Ugh! Why didn't I plan on what to wear, EARLIER." She throws her arms up in the air in exasperation. Sven rolls his eyes at his sister's dramatics. "Not only that!" 'Oh here we go again...' Sven thought to himself. "I gave Elsa a nosebleed, probably injured her perfect body, and... Oh my gosh Sven! How do I even LIVE with myself?! I never do anything RIGHT." Anna slumps down onto her bed, her hand on either side of her face in panic mode. Sven quickly sat himself down beside the younger sibling and place his hand on her shoulder.

"Anna." She turns to look at him. He gives her an unamused look. "Don't you dare think that way. You tried your best. Just because everything goes wrong at first.. Doesn't mean it'll go wrong forever! Never give up. And seriously. For the billionth time in the span of 5 minutes. You look FINE." The red head shoots him a mean look, and gets up to take off her vest to wear yet another vest. Sven groans.

"You're right, I'm going to make this perfect for her. Which is why FINE is NOT enough." She ran her tongue over her lips, turning this way and that, trying _desperately_ to find a viewpoint that would make her even a tad bit confident in how she looked right at this moment. But she found none. Quickly going back into the washroom to change to a low cut dress, she does the whole process again. Sven glance nervously at his watch.

"Anna. You have 5 minutes, and Elsa is already prepared. I don't know if Kristoff and Olaf can keep their mouths shut that long." His sister bites down on her lip anxiously. "This dress looks amazing on you." And he wasn't lying. Everything that she had tried on was all beautiful but Sven was not a man of words. He gulps down the bile erupting from within as he says the most cheesiest thing ever. "You're so beautiful, and Elsa will love you. I think I might cry." He swipes a finger across his cheek in imitation of wiping a tear away. Anna turns around and laugh. She opens her arms, enveloping the big goof in a hug.

"Thanks, Sven. For everything." She whispers softly. Sven tightens his hold around the baby sister he grew up taking care of. He could feel real tears gathering and he quickly blinks them away. Giving the red head a kiss on her temple, he push her off out of her room.

"Go get her, tiger." and with one final gleeful smile, Anna was off. Sven's smile droops down, and he lets out a sigh.

* * *

"Masters, where are we going?" Elsa ask cautiously, tugging on the bottom of her tight dress. "Wasn't there something else I could've changed into...?" her voice came out timid, but the blonde couldn't help it. Everything was so weird and she wasn't getting the answers she was looking for. _Where was Anna?_

It was about 7 in the evening, so Adam and Belle was already off to their chambers. The maids that were dawdling around was slowly dispersing, duties for the day done. Elsa was being led somewhere by Kristoff and Olaf, and she was still following for who knows why. Suddenly, she thought about escaping and right at the moment she was about to make a getaway, Olaf loops his arm around the maid's shoulder and gave her a sly grin.

"You weren't doing what I thought you were gonna do now were you?" the young master gives her a creepy look that made Elsa nervously sweat on the spot. She quickly shook her head. "Good girl..." He pat her cheek lightly and strides up to walk beside Kristoff once more. _I DEFINITELY need to get away._

Her braid swished from side to side as she turn her head rapidly from left to right looking for a way out. The hallways were dimly lit as it was almost bed time.

"Elsa, hey." Kristoff said, turning around and eying the blonde warily. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier." he licks his lip in awkwardness and scratched the back of his head. "I didn't mean for you to bleed your nose out or anything." Elsa gave him a forced smile as they pass yet another dimly lit hallway. "Um.. Yeah." He says once he realizes Elsa won't be saying anything to him.

"We're almost there. Hang tight." They pass Anna's bedroom along the way and she sees Sven leaning against one of the doors. The two brothers greet their other brother with a single nod of their head. Sven waves at the trio, a soft smile apparent on his face.

A tremble erupt within her and she felt an unmistakable feeling of fear.

Was this going to be her last day on earth?!

Soft music was playing when Elsa felt grass brush her calves and all the maid could think at that moment was 'man, they're getting tall. Note to self: Must cut grass tomorrow'. The christmas lights hung above her were like twinkling stars. Smell of hot chocolate was pungent in the night sky.

It was as soon as Elsa stepped around the bushes to finally see the gazebo did she realize that her two escorts had gone and her eyes were locked onto the teal ones of her mistress. Entranced, she slowly, step by step, came in front of Anna.

"Anna..?" The soft clicking sound of the metronome filled the area and the blonde snapped her head left to see a piano situated right beside the gazebo. The band that was previously running away had came back with much pleading from a certain reindeer imitator. They began playing a soft classical note.

"Hey Elsa?" A soft voice broke her out of her amazement. She turn her attention to her elegantly dressed mistress. Anna's lips curl up in a confident smirk. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: THE REST OF THE 'DATE'.

A/N: Please don't kill me for this ;-; Be patient and maybe the things you think wouldn't happen just.. might! ;P This chapter is really late, I know, but I am trying my best to write each day! So please don't give up on this quite yet!

Let me know what you want to see in this story and I might deliver! (Note: If its smut related, I don't have much experience. Cough, none at all, I should say. I'll try my best nevertheless!)

Some people have asked about Anna, and told me that she isn't really 'dark'. Broadcasting it here and now: DARK!ANNA HAS YET TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE. With that said, I hope I didn't ruin anything!

Thank you for reading and I really hope that you liked it! Stay tuned :)


End file.
